Build Love
by Invader'sZim and Snow white
Summary: Well I like the thought of pairing Tatsumi with Yuuki no sex in the first chap in the next yes. In the first chap Yuuki is sick and Tatsumi finds him.


Yuuki wondered around the village at night, keeping an eye on the shiki. He panted a little and lead up against a tree. He hadn't been feeling well since yesterday. He felt so cold and his body hurt all over. Even though he felt sick and managed to keep a shiki from attacking another human. Yuuki slowly began to feel his eyes shut.

"If you sleep out here you might just get kidnapped." Came the taunting voice of tatsumi. Yuuki gasped his eyes shooting open. Just two inches from Yuuki's face was Tatsumi. He could feel his hot breath against his cheek. "Wow I can't believe I actually managed to get this close to you without being hit. I wonder what else I can do." Yuuki's body hurt too much to move.

He started to feel dizzy. "What do you want freak." Yuuki snarled.

Tatsumi growled and pulled his arm back and swung his fist forward. He just barely missed Yuuki, his fist going into the tree. Yuuki passed out falling onto Tatsumi.

Tatsumi caught Yuuki with his free hand and stared down at the kid. He could feel the heat coming off Yuuki's body. Tasumi gave a malicious grin and decided to take Yuuki home with him.

Yuuki stirred in bed and snuggled a pillow. 'Soft….. Wait SOFT!' Yuuki snapped, sitting up in bed. He looked around the room only to notice that he was not at home, en-fact he had no idea where he was. He looked at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing anything.

Suddenly he was hit with a wave of nausea and fell back. Tatsumi walked into the room. "Oh so your awake." Tatsumi grinned and Yuuki.

Yuuki glared at him, more like attempted to glare. Tatsumi practically leaped onto the bed sitting next Yuuki and slammed his forehead against Yuuki's. Yuuki let out a grunt. "What the hell are you doing?" His head already hurt from before but now its pounding and screaming with pain.

"Checking your temperature~ but I can't do this way I need to get a thermometer." Tatsumi teased and got up from the bed. He went into the bathroom, Yuuki would hear the clicking sound of something opening and closing. He came back with a weird cheerful smile. "I have always wanted to play doctor; I want to know what it's like to cut into somebody."

Yuuki made a shocked face an once more sat up in bed. Sluggishly moved into the corner of the bed, he kept the blanket over his lower regions.

"I won't cut you open, I wanna play with you." Tatsumi cooed and sat on the bed. "Now we can either do this the hard way or the easy way." Yuuki was too tired to fight him off. He looked away in shame and mumbled something. "Whats that I can't hear you~"

Yuuki glared at him, he knew damn well that Tatsumi could hear him. "I won't… I won't fight back." Yuuki started to feel sleepy once more; he was forced to lay back.

"Open your mouth." Yuuki's eyes shifted away. He really didn't want to be so willing. "Come on if you don't open your mouth where gonna have to do this the hard way~." Tatsumi gave a sadistic grin. Yuuki opened his mouth only a little. Tatsumi slipped the thermometer in under his tongue. Their eyes met. Yuuki didn't like it, he felt like Tatsumi was staring into his soul. He squeezed his eyes shut. Tatsumi chuckled. "No need to be so shy. We've known each other for a while now."

The thermometer started to beep. Tatsumi pulled it out of Yuuki's mouth. "Whoa you have quite a high fever, 105. You know you wouldn't of gotten sick if you hadn't stayed out so late trying to stop us." Yuuki turned his head away. "Well since I'm such a nice guy I'll give you something for the pain."

Tatsumi left and shortly came back with something in his hand. Yuuki was barely even awake. Yuuki woke up when Tatsumi sat on the bed. "Alright look there is only way to do this. This-" Tatsumi held up a small pill. "is a suppository, I can put it in you or you can do it." Yuuki blushed and looked away shaking his head.

"I don't need it." Yuuki coughed a little. Tatsumi pulled Yuuki into his lap. Yuuki started to squirm.

"Hold still or I might end up hurting you~." Tatsumi reached down between Yuuki's legs.

"Don't touch me, and I know you wanna hurt me!"

"Aw don't be so mean, I don't wanna hurt you… well maybe a little." Tatsumi chuckled and rubbed Yuuki's entrance gently. Yuuki gasped, freezing up. Tatsumi pressed the suppository into Yuuki's entrance, causing him to whimper. Tatsumi grinned down at Yuuki. "I didn't know you could make a sound like that. I wonder what other noises you can make."

Yuuki once more passed out. Tatsumi whined but laid him back down and left the room. He walked down the halls and into the dining room.

He grinned he was going to play with Yuuki tomorrow. All night long. Make him scream. He left to roam the town. "I might as well pick up some of Yuuki's clothes since he's going to be at castle for a while." Tasumi walked to Yuuki's house and opened the front door, immediately tripping over a little girl. "Shit what the hell." He looked over at the girl. "A kid." Tasumi gave an annoyed look at the child.

She looked slightly similar to Yuuki's father. Tasumi knew that Yuuki had no siblings along with his parent's, meaning the kid is either a stranger or a distant relative. Judging by the fact that she had a suit case mean's she is only here for a visit.

Tatsumi shrugged his shoulders and got some stuff from Yuuki's room then went back home. When he got back to his room he saw that the door was open. He stepped into his room to see that Yuuki wasn't there and nether were his dirty clothes. "Awww he went and ran away~" Tatsumi pouted and set down Yuuki's stuff.

The grin of a murder appeared on his face. "Guess I'll just hunt him down."

((IV: We added a character out of boredom XD in the next chapter there will be some rated M stuff going on))


End file.
